Luggage assemblies having suitcases mounted on a collapsible support frame are very popular for the collapsibility of the support frame. This provides a saving in storage space and a convenience in use. The collapsible support frame has a retaining device to retain the support frame in the expanded condition thereof. One of the conventional retaining devices for the support frame comprises spring-biased retaining pins which are engageable with pin holes formed on the support frame to releasably retain the support frame in the expanded condition. To release the frame from the expanded condition, a push on the retaining pins against the biasing spring by the fingers of a user is applied on the pins to break the engagement between the pins and the pin holes.
The deficiency is that the user may need to bow or squat to access the retaining pins in order to release the support frame. This obviously causes an inconvenience in using the luggage assembly.
It is therefore desirable to provide a retaining device for the collapsible support frame of a luggage assembly to overcome the deficiency of the known devices.